Wefgory Britain School of Magic
by 6Doris9
Summary: Hogwarts was destroyed in the final battle. Four New Founders must build a new one and set new houses. Written for the Hideaway Quill. The first day and introducing the school.


AN: There was one stipulation in the challenge, which made it more difficult - "YOU CAN NOT USE THE TRIO OR ANY CURRENT/PAST WORKER OF HOGWARTS TO BE A NEW FOUNDER. ANY CHARACTERS..."

Oh, and Cedric lives. He was never in the Tournament, thus he never died.

There are some small references in the text, but I doubt they're recognizable. You can always prove me wrong in reviews. 

* * *

„Welcome, students! It's time to start our first year here at Welfgory Britain School of Magic!" A blond haired woman announced to a hall full of frightened 11 year olds.

„My name is Luna Lovegood and I'm the Deputy Headmistress. First, I need to tell you some things about the school..." She took a deep breath and gave a small smile before continuing.

„Welfory Britain School of Magic was built ten years after the fall of Hogwarts. A year after that two witches and two wizards decided to create a new magical facility to teach children how to control their magic and become fully qualified in their chosen fields of work. One of them was me. I helped others with my knowledge in secrecy spells and capacity enchantments. Since we decided to stay true to the old order, we also created four houses and named them after ourselves. My house is the Lovegood house. The animal representing it is the same as my patronus - a rabbit. The house color is sunshine yellow. The Lovegood house accepts children who have a wild imagination and like to fantasize a lot. Just like me..." She smiled again and look to her right. A deep silence fell on the students as they listened closely what the next person would say.

„Hello! My name is Draco Malfoy and I am one of the founders of Welfgory Britain School of Magic. After the final battle and the fall of Hogwarts I decided to spend as much time as it would take to build a new school. I met Professor Lovegood and helped her with my excessive talent in protection spells and occlumency skills. Together we created a new sorting system, which looks both into the present and future personality of a student." He made a small pause and smirked at the students. They looked scared as hell and Draco could finally say that it wasn't because of who was telling them that, but rather what was gonna happen during the sorting.

„My house is the Malfoy house. The animal representing it is an otter - also my patronus. But you should know - you have bigger chances to get sorted into the Malfoy house when you're a muggleborn or a half-blood. Of course there's no prejudicement against purebloods, but unfortunately that's the way it is..." A few students let out involuntary gasps. Although most people knew that the Malfoy's had changed their ways, not many of them believed. And an otter? Wasn't it the patronus of...

„The house color is green. Some things don't change!" He smiled and nodded to finish his turn.

Now students looked to his right. The young woman sitting on his left was as famous as the others before her.

„Welcome, students! I'm Ginevra Potter and as Professors Lovegood and Malfoy..."

„Oh yeah... I'm your future Charms professor. Sorry, Gin." Draco interrupted and added a goofy grin. Ginny only shook her head and turned back to the students.

„As I was saying - I also am one of the founders of this school. Ten years ago I looked up Professor Lovegood and offered her my help in recreating Hogwarts. Although she had already met Professor Malfoy and they had decided to build a whole new school, I threw a bit of a temper tantrum. I wanted Hogwarts back. It took a year to bring me around and then I agreed to help them with my charms ability and translating ancient runes. My house is the Weasley house - that was my name before I got married and we decided to keep it rather than change it to the Potter house. Merlin knows there are already too many things dedicated to that name..." Students laughed at that. Who wouldn't know the St. Mungo's Potter Ward or the numerous Potter Magical shops on the Diagon Alley. No need to mention the Potter Quidditch field near the Forest of Hermione (former Forest of Dean).

„The Weasley house animal is a stag - for the same reasons as mentioned earlier by Professors Lovegood and Malfoy. The house accepts people who are incredibly lucky by nature and have an independent personality. If you get sorted into my house, you'll get nice blue ties and scarves - that's the house color. I'm also your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher - we'll have flobberworms on Thursday!" She sent a smile to the students and they laughed a little.

The last of the four founders took a few seconds to look at the students and finally let out a laugh.

„I can't believe we actually did it! Hello! I am Cedric Diggory, Head of the Diggory house and also the fourth founder. I met Professors Lovegood, Malfoy and Potter when they were almost done with the school and only needed some help in creating dormitory systems and a hand with advanced transfiguration. My house color is red and the house animal is a mountain lion. The Diggory house accepts students who like to put others before themselves. Only totally selfless and absolutely courageous people could get sorted into the Diggory house." He stopped talking and looked at the students. They looked back as if waiting something more.

„Umm... Did I forget something?" He asked and a small hand rose from the crowd. Cedric nodded at the small boy to make him speak. The kids hair turned from turquoise to vibrant red - the color that matched his cheeks.

„I wanted to ask what position you teach?" The boy asked very quietly. He knew three other founders (Ginny was even his second mother), but Cedric was almost a stranger and Teddy Lupin didn't feel comfortable speaking to strangers.

„Oh. Yes. I'm the Flying Lessons teacher. Under my watchful eye you all learn to soar like eagles on a broomstick!" Some students laughed and Luna opened the doors to a new Great Hall.

„If there's no more questions, we should move forward to have the sorting ceremony and begin with the feast..."

At first it seemed nobody wanted to ask anything, until Teddy's hand waved again.

„Yes, Mr. Lupin?" Ginny asked. Teddy looked extremely puzzled and it was natural his Godmother wanted to know the cause first.

„I know that Professor Lovegood is the Deputy Headmistress, but who is the Headmaster?"

The four founders looked at each other with horror. How was it possible that they had named a Deputy Headmistress and had totally forgotten about naming a Headmaster? Of course - they had so much to do with the opening and all, but still - to forget something so important? It seemed no one had an answer and Draco let out a chuckle:"Herms is going to have a field day when she hears about that..."


End file.
